


The Soft Side Of Roland Blum

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Roland Blum has a soft side, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aiden sees Roland's softer side when he comes down with the flu.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	The Soft Side Of Roland Blum

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe that even the baddest people have soft sides. And I'm not just saying that because Roland is played by Michael Sheen.

Anybody who knew Roland Blum knew what he was like-loud, boisterous, a real Machiavellian personality. A man who seemed to be the devil incarnate. But when you know him intimately, like Aiden does, you see the soft side hidden under the cunning face and rough edges. Aiden had seen changes in Roland since they'd admitted they loved each other, but he'd yet to see the more or less gentle side, that is, until he became ill.

Aiden was sprawled across the couch in the living room, several blankets wrapped around his shivering form. It was a little before dawn, and he'd awoken feeling like death. His head pounded, his nose ran, and coughs tore from his sore throat, thick with mucus. Not wanting to disturb Roland, he'd crept downstairs to die in peace. He tried to sleep, but he kept coughing and hacking.   
"Fuck," he groaned. "Somebody kill me."  
Finally, after thirty restless minutes, Aiden fell asleep. He felt like he'd only slept a few minutes when he felt a gentle hand in his sweaty hair.   
"Aiden?" Roland's concerned voice asked.   
Aiden cracked open his eyes. Roland knelt beside him, wearing his robe, curls mussed from sleep.   
"Morning, love," Aiden said, trying to smile despite the pain in his head.   
"Are you alright?" Roland asked.   
Before Aiden could answer, his lover placed the back of his hand against his cheek.   
"You're burning up," he said, sounding alarmed.   
"I know," Aiden said. "Everything hurts, especially my head. I keep coughing, and I can't stop shaking."   
Roland bit his lip. He ran his hand through Aiden's damp hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Aiden purred and closed his eyes.   
"I think you have the flu," Roland said. "Do you have any medicine?"   
"There might be some in the bathroom cabinets," Aiden said.   
Roland left the room, and Aiden could hear him rummaging around in the bathroom as he pulled the blankets up higher over his body. Roland returned holding some painkillers, a small jar of vapor rub, and a bottle of water.   
"This is all I could find," he said, shaking some pills into his palm. "I'll pick up some cough medicine and tissues later, but this should help your pain."   
He handed Aiden the pills and the water. Aiden took the meds and drank most of the water. Roland nodded in satisfaction and opened the jar of vapor rub.   
"Lower the blankets so I can rub this on your chest," he said, scooping some of the stuff out of the jar.  
Aiden reluctantly obeyed and lowered his blankets, revealing his bare, sweaty chest. Roland carefully placed his hand on his lover's chest and rubbed in the ointment. Aiden sighed as the cool cream met his heated skin.   
"Do you want me to stay home today?" Roland asked when he was done. "I can call in no problem."   
He worked at an exclusive law firm in Westminster, and often divided his time between there and America.   
"I think I'll be okay alone," Aiden told him. "Hopefully I'll just sleep most of this off."   
"Alright," Roland acquiesced. "You have my number, so don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."   
"Okay," Aiden said.   
The medicine was beginning to kick in, and he felt sleepy. Roland kissed his forehead and left the room to get ready for work. When he came back downstairs Aiden was fast asleep. He smiled and gave him another kiss before grabbing his keys and quietly headed out the door. 

Aiden slept on and off throughout the day, when the coughing allowed him to anyway. He took medicine whenever the pain returned, drank water as he had no energy to make tea, and only left his cocoon of blankets on the couch to use the bathroom or get another water bottle. Roland texted him every few hours, checking in.   
'How are you feeling', he texted at noon.  
'Tired,' Aiden messaged back. 'I keep sleeping but still feel tired.'   
'Hang in there, Pretty Boy,' Roland replied. 'I'll be home soon.'   
Aiden smiled at that. How he loved that nickname. It made him feel special. Later in the afternoon he took more painkillers and put a movie on, but fell asleep even before the opening scene had begun. The next thing he knew, he heard the sound of a bag being set down and felt a hand on his face, stroking his cheekbone.   
"Roland?" He asked sleepily, blinking his eyes open.   
Roland smiled down at him, dressed in a crisp blue suit. A plastic bag sat on the coffee table.   
"What time is it?" Aiden asked, feeling confused.   
"About six thirty," Roland answered. "I stopped at the store picked up some things and only just got home. How are feeling? Any better?"  
"Not really," Aiden admitted. "The meds helped with the pain and the fever, but not the coughing. I feel tired despite sleeping on and off all day."   
"Have you eaten anything?" Roland asked.  
Aiden shook his head. "I haven't had the energy to do anything but lay here."   
"My poor Pretty Boy," Roland said, caressing Aiden's cheek. "I'll help you through this."   
He reached for the bag and brought out several items-tissues, cough drops, a bottle of cough medicine, and a thermometer. He opened both the cough medicine and the thermometer. He turned it on.   
"Come closer so I can check your temperature," he told Aiden.   
Aiden sat up and shuffled closer. Roland carefully stuck the device into Aiden's left ear and held it there until it let out a small beeping noise. Aiden winced as Roland withdrew the thermometer and checked the reading.   
"100.2," he announced. "Not as high as it probably was this morning."   
"Some good news at last," Aiden said.   
Roland chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and returned with a spoon. He sat on the couch by Aiden's legs as he unscrewed the bottle of cough medicine and poured the thick red liquid on to the spoon.  
"Open," he said, holding the spoon toward Aiden.  
The Englishman eyed the spoon with distaste. The syrup smelled like burned fruit. "Do I have to?"   
"Yes, you do," Roland retorted.   
Aiden sighed irritably but parted his lips. Roland carefully gave him the medicine. As the thick liquid slid down his throat, Aiden noticed that it tasted better than it smelled.   
"Very good," Roland praised, setting the bottle and spoon aside. "Do you feel like you can eat something?"   
"I can try," Aiden said.   
Roland kissed his cheek and headed into the kitchen again. Aiden laid back down, closing his eyes. He felt better now that Roland was home. A few minutes later his lover came out of the kitchen with a mug of tea and a bowl of soup on a tray.   
"You made soup?" Aiden asked, sitting up against his pillow.   
"Yes, I did," Roland said. "And tea with honey and lemon. I thought it might help."   
He handed Aiden the tea. Aiden took a sip. It tasted good and was very warm and soothing. He drank some more before allowing Roland to feed him the soup. As he ate, he couldn't help but be in awe at the soft side Roland was showing. It warmed his heart. He finished about half the soup before he was full, and Roland took the tray and the bowl into the kitchen.   
"Do you need anything else?" He asked when he came back into the room.   
"No, I don't think so," Aiden said.  
He felt full and sleepy. Before he settled into his blankets he reached toward Roland.   
"Come here," he said.   
Roland walked over, and with a little maneuvering Roland was on the couch, back against the armrest while Aiden cuddled on his belly.   
"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?" Roland asked, stroking his lover's blond hair.  
"It's more comfortable here," Aiden slurred as his eyes closed.   
Soon he was asleep, and Roland chuckled under his breath.   
"Good night, Aiden," he said, closing his own eyes.


End file.
